128340-morning-coffee-06222015-the-art-of-wildstar-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Me too! I'm not sure what our plans are tonight, but I know my wife had a blast so hopefully she's down for it- but I just don't know given how busy real life is getting :(. And I think the others who were there may be interested as well- so fingers are crossed :D I only wish I was better at warrior DPS. I realized on X-89 I've only ever done the buff build in raids since patch 5, so I was really having trouble executing any kind of decent rotation (and then my wife killed me!!!). So actually, I was happy to switch to buff bot after that :D But I'll admidt, I'm not used to being on the bottom of the meters :p | |} ---- ---- This. This. THIS. I love every single aspect of WildStar artstyle ... until you drench it in purple and slap googely-eyes all over it. Grimhavenblightvault is awful. Everything else is wonderful. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not aweful, but too long I submit. But I guess they needed that length for story purposes? With the Entity being such a badass, you need to show the impact and it had to be large? Oh well. They won't change Grimvault or any of the other zones enough to make it worthwhile, and I don't really want them to if in exchange we get new places to play in, preferably with much less purple. Have you been to Wilderrun, Malgrave or Grimvault? :) Each are 95% green, yellow and purple, respectively, though I only find the single color motive overbearing in Grimvault. | |} ---- Yes, but they are BRIGHT colours, I mean the dull blunted colours that I see in 95% of 'realistic' looking games out there turns me off. I love zones that are all one colour or shades of various colours, it's how they're used that seems to matter to me. This: vs. This: | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't really refer to the Entity/Strain storyline and theme as lovecraftian. It really lacks that sort of wierd fiction/horror element that I love in Lovecraft. There's no sense of realization as you progress through the story of the largeness of the universe in ways you can't even comprehend compared to the smallness of your individual character. TSW definitely lovecraftian, but the strain sort of always struck me as more of a purple scourge. | |} ---- It's sort of like if Giger's Aliens had an unholy love child with a Zerg/Scourge half-breed while visiting the Soylent Green vats. Only ... uglier and more eyebally and purple. | |} ---- ---- Yup. There has to be an alien sense of horror and vast uncaring power, where the Entity has very humanlike qualities with a simple lack of concern for things that aren't itself. The Strain is basically a pulp sci-fi infestation a la Blob with a little body horror thrown in there (although unconvincing I think; I never associate the Strain infested humanoids with their uninfested counterparts). Edit: actually now that I think of it, the strain is really more along the lines of an ecological disaster or a plague, both of which are understandable events. Edited June 22, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- ---- My wife's response "Sweet! I'll go back. They were pro". So there you go, a ringing endorsement from a (currently) non-raider. I've raided with a few different groups, and its true that some can be painful. But Perseus Veil was a nice, easy fun group to raid with, and very patient with people who were learning the fights. So if you want to raid and TCO doesn't work for you (my first pick, obv), then PV is definitely worth checking out :) Edited June 22, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- Oh snap Kaelish is back too!!! *High Fives* | |} ----